MEANIE DRABBLE
by chewyvernon
Summary: MEANIE/BXB Filled with Meanie's sweety daily life


"Gyu-Gyu~~"

"Hoamm," Mingyu menguap lebar saat merasakan sebuah jari menusuk-nusuk sebelah pipinya. Tanpa berusaha untuk membuka mata pun ia sudah tahu bahwa sang kekasihlah pelakunya. Membalas tingkah jahil Wonwoo, Mingyu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh mungil Wonwoo dan membuat tubuh kurus itu semakin tenggelam dalam hangatnya dekapan si dominan.

"Hngg~ Gyu lepaskan Wonu, Wonu tidak bisa bernafas," katanya dengan tubuh meronta, namun sayang Mingyu tidak akan semudah itu menuruti perintah Wonwoo. Ia justru semakin gencar memeluknya, menjadikannya guling dengan menaikkan sebelah kakinya.

Melihat itu Wonwoo jadi sebal, ia mendongakkan kepalanya yang semula dibiarkan tenggelam di dada Mingyu sehingga tampak meyembul dari balik selimut tebal yang menyelimuti keduanya. Fyi saja, hari ini adalah hari Minggu yang berarti waktunya untuk beristirahat. Dan seperti inilah keduanya menikmati hangatnya pagi dengan tubuh berpelukan dibalut selimut tanpa mengkhawatirkan waktu.

"Gyu lepaskan! Kalau tidak nanti Wonu marah,"

Oh lihat bagaimana kucing kecil itu menggembungkan pipi lucu setelah mengancam sang kekasih. Mingyu terkekeh kecil, kini ia sudah bangun sepenuhnya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan 'mengundang' semacam ini.

"Kau mau menggodaku, ya, Wonu?"

Dahi Wonwoo mengernyit. "Tidak. Kenapa harus? Kau menyebalkan," ketusnya yang sayangnya terlihat begitu manis di mata Mingyu.

"Tidak? Tapi kenapa kekasih mungilku begitu lucu pagi ini~~"

Benar saja, pipi gembil Wonwoo berakhir menjadi objek mainan tangan Mingyu yang tidak bisa menahan kegemasan. Ayolah, siapa yang akan tahan dengan itu? Ini masih pagi dan penampilan Wonwoo masih begitu berantakan, rambut keritingnya tidak tertata, kedua manik rubahnya menatap dengan sayu, bibir mungilnya mencebik sedikit maju, sedangkan kedua pipinya memerah menggoda untuk dicubit. Mayday! Mingyu butuh air suci.

"Sakit, Gyu," keluh lelaki kurus itu.

Mingyu lantas menghentikan aksinya, "Sakit? Sebelah mana yang sakit?," tanya lelaki itu sedikit menumpukan tubuhnya dengan siku, membiarkan tangannya yang lain meraih dagu Wonwoo.

Ia menatap wajah cantik itu lamat-lamat, terutama bibir Wonwoo yang sangat menggoda apalagi saat si pemilik tengah merajuk seperti ini.

"Hiks~ Pipi Wonu sakit." Mendadak Mingyu merasa bersalah, mata Wonwoo tampak berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan air mata yang berlinang di pelupuknya.

Cup

Cup

Mingyu mengecup kedua pipi Wonwoo bergantian.

"Hwaa~~~" Yhaaa, Wonwoo justru menangis keras, Mingyu tambah bingung.

Di sela isakannya Wonwoo berkata, "Kenapa Gyu-Gyu malah mencium Wonu?!," rajuknya.

Mingyu tersenyum kaku, salahkan saja otak mesumnya yang tak pernah bisa melewatkan kesempatan langka semacam ini. "Habisnya Gyu-Gyu bingung Wonu tiba-tiba menangis. Padahal niat Gyu-Gyu kan biar pipinya engga sakit lagi," jelasnya selembut mungkin, bahkan telapak tangannya bermain-main mengelus pipi kemerahan sang kekasih.

"Wonu tidak mau cium, Wonu maunya cupang!," teriaknya keras dan Mingyu hanya bisa melongo di tempatnya.

Cupang?

Mingyu tidak salah dengar 'kan? Mimpi apa dia semalam hingga bisa mendengar Wonwoo berbicara seberani itu.

"Maksud Wonwoo cupang apa?," tanya Mingyu gelisah.

Namun Wonwoo tidak menjawabnya begitu saja, jari kurusnya bergerak-gerak di dada Mingyu, membentuk pola-pola abstrak yang entah apa bentuknya. Dalam diam Mingyu menelan ludah kasar. Sial, pikirannya sudah terbang ke mana-mana.

"Cupang yang biasa, Gyu..."

Tiba-tiba kepala itu mendongak, menampakkan manik sayu kemerahan sehabis menangis dan demi dewa-dewa di seluruh semesta, Mingyu berani bertaruh bibir mungil itu setengah terbuka. Jika begini terus, Mingyu bisa gila.

"Boleh, 'kan?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Mingyu hanya bisa mematung, pandangannya beralih pada leher putih nan mulus Wonwoo yang tidak sengaja terekspos saat Wonwoo bergerak meronta tadi. Dengan ragu, Mingyu melepas pelukannya secara perlahan dan akhirnya menimbulkan tanda tanya besar bagi sang kekasih karena Mingyu bergerak mengendus leher jenjang Wonwoo. Sontak Wonwoo terkesiap. Warna meeah menjalar sebatas leher, wajah, sampai telinga.

Plakk

Tangan Wonwoo terangkat memukul kepala Mingyu. Meskipun tidak keras, tapi Mingyu tetap bereaksi lebih.

"Awww, kenapa Wonu memukul Gyu-Gyu?!"

"Habisnya Gyu-Gyu mesum!"

"Katanya tadi minta cupang?"

Mengerti dengan maksud Mingyu, Wonwoo semakin malu saja rasanya. Ia mau tenggelam. "Maksud Wonu bukan cupang seperti itu Gyu-Gyu! Tapi ikan cupang!," teriaknya.

Mingyu blank.

Hah? Ikan cupang? Kenapa tidak terpikir?

Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Y-ya kan Gyu-Gyu tidak tahu, jadi maaf," lirihnya.

Reaksi Wonwoo selanjutnya sungguh bertolakbelakang dengan bayangan Mingyu sebelumnya. Ia kira Wonwoo akan semakin merajuk, akan tetapi lelaki itu justru mengelus wajah Mingyu, meraih kepala itu dan menenggelamkannya dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mingyu semakin keenakan saat tangan Wonwoo bergerak lembut mengusap punggung lebarnya.

"Sst, Gyu-Gyu tidak usah meminta maaf. Wonu tidak apa-apa kok," hiburnya berbisik.

"Tapi nanti Wonu marah," kata Mingyu teredam pelukan.

"Wonu tidak marah dan tak akan pernah bisa marah," Wonwoo sedikit menarik tubuh Mingyu, "sekarang Gyu-Gyu tatap Wonu," perintahnya.

Sekarang mata keduanya bertemu, saling menyelami ke dalam sana, mencari-cari ketulusan di baliknya. Keduanya sadar, mereka saling membutuhkan dan tidak bisa hidup apabila salah satunya hilang. They're meant to be.

Cup

Wonwoo mengecup singkat bibir Mingyu, membuktikan segala kalimat yang telah ia katakan beberapa waktu lalu. Semua itu bukanlah omong kosong ataupun rayuan, semua itu berasal dari hati.

"Gyu-Gyu sayang Wonu, sangatttttttt sayang~" Dipeluknya tubuh ringkih sang kekasih erat-erat seolah ada orang lain yang akan merebutnya.

Wonwoo membalas pelukan itu dengan senang hati, "Wonu juga sangattttttt menyayangi Gyu-Gyu,"

"Tapi..." Wonwoo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Mingyu harap-harap cemas menunggu kalimat itu diselesaikan.

Wonwoo malah menenggelamkan diri di dada sang kekasih sehingga ucapannya terdengar tidak terlalu jelas.

"Tapi nanti belikan Wonu ikan cupang, ya? Yang seperti milik Uji, Wonu pengen."

Dan jangan mencoba untuk menyalahkan siapapun apabila pipi Wonwoo habis dimakan Mingyu pagi ini. Kucing mungil itu terlaku menggemaskan untuk dilewatkan.

**a/n**: _maaf kalo jelek, saia g jago bikin ginian :')_


End file.
